Quests
Introduction Quests are categorized into seven types. *Quests, like Expeditions, can be a great way to gather resources. *Quests are the main way one can earn screws through normal gameplay. *Completing quests may also reward rare equipment, ships, and one-time-use items. * To activate a quest, simply click on it and an orange icon will appear to the right of the quest. *This means that the quest has yet to be completed and your progress is being tracked. * **'Initially, you can only have 5 quests active at any given time.' **However, the Headquarters Personnel item can be used to increase this limit. Upon consumption of the item, your maximum active quest limit will permanently increase by 1. **Quests D18 and B134 reward this item, meaning that the current maximum active quest limit is 7'''. **The maximum active quest limit can be checked in your admiral profile page. When you satisfy all the requirements of a quest, the orange icon will turn blue. *This means that the quest has been completed and you can collect your rewards. * *Different types of quests are tracked by the game differently: ** Composition quests are marked as complete immediately upon organizing the correct fleet (Most will be organized in your first fleet). ** Sortie quests must be activated '''before sortieing to any of the maps specified by the quest, as the game will not track your sortie progress unless the quest is active. While active, the game will track your sorties until all of the listed objectives are completed. ***For composition and sortie quests, when a quest requires a specific ship in a certain form (Base, Kai, Kai Ni, etc.), higher forms of the ship also count unless specified otherwise. For example, if a quest asks for , you can use her Base, Kai, or Kai Ni form to complete the quest. Likewise, if a quest asks for , you can use her Kai Ni or Kai Ni A form to complete the quest, but not her Base or Kai form. ** Expedition quests must be active upon return of the expedition fleet in order for progress to be counted. As such, if the quest is not active when the fleet returns from a expedition, no progress will be counted. This behavior implies that the quest does not need to be active for the entire duration of the expedition in order to count toward quest progress, only when it returns. ** Arsenal and Supply quest progress is counted immediately upon performing an action such as building, docking, resupplying, or scrapping. As such, you do not need to wait for any construction timers to expire before completing the quest. ***For every scrapping quest outside of F12, you can scrap multiple pieces of equipment together. For F12, equipment must be scrapped individually. ***For resupply quests, one click of any resupply button = one resupply. This means that the fastest way to complete them is to resupply ships one-by-one and by one type of resource at a time (i.e. two resupplies for one ship) as opposed to resupplying an entire fleet at once. Some quests are repeatable and reset after a specific time interval. *'Daily' quests reset every day at 05:00 JST. *'Weekly' quests reset every Monday at 05:00 JST. *'Monthly' quests reset on the first day of each month at 05:00 JST. *'Quarterly' quests reset on the first day of every March, June, September, and December at 05:00 JST. *'Daily, weekly, monthly, and quarterly quests are deactivated when their respective reset occurs.' For a complete list of ships required by quests, please visit here. You can mouseover a ship's name to display its picture. Limited-time quests (e.g. Hishimochi, Summer 2015 Event) are not included on this page. Active Seasonal Quests Spring 2019 Quests Summer 2016 Quest Notes *Some quests have identical titles, you should look at descriptions (see here) to distinguish them: **B17 and Bm2 both titled **Model conversion quests (rare equipment is used): F13, F14, F15, F19, F24 and F25 all titled , F27 and F30 titled , F26 and F28 titled ***Equipment that is being converted should be unlocked in order to complete the quest. Quest Bugs and Minutiae *Currently as of April 10, 2015, if you accepted quest C2 and C6 at the same time, there is a feature where your victories are counted in C3 even if C3 is not accepted (without completing C2). *D7 has a feature where upon unlocked, it will appear with 50% mark. However you still need to run Expedition 30 2''' more times to complete it. *When both Bd5 and Bd6 are available at the same time, even when you have only one mission active, the other one is progressing as well (e.g. getting marked as 50% or 80% complete) **In this case progress for inactive quest stops at 80% mark, so you have to activate it in order to clear it. **When you have both active at the same time, you need less transports kills to clear either of them. *There have been reports of Bd8 already marked as 50/80% when unlocked. *Bug that causes B12 to reappear: **There have been reports of B12 reappearing after clearing Bw3 **However, there have also been reports of B12 not appearing even though A10, its requisite, was cleared, or of B12 appearing for the first time after clearing Bw3, but before A10 had even been unlocked yet, which could point towards the possibility that Bw3 might be a requisite for B12, too. *In order to unlock F39 after the start of a new quarter, you have to clear D9 '''after the quarterly quest reset. If you've already cleared D9 you have to wait until next week and clear it again. **Bq8 behaves in a similar fashion - you have to clear Bw1 after the quarterly quest reset in order to unlock it. *When trying to complete A70, if you put Asashio into your fleet, remodel her, then activate the quest, the game will not mark it as cleared. Either remove her from the fleet and put her back in, or turn the quest off and on again to fix the issue. See also * List of ships required by quests * Aircraft Conversion * Quest flowchart for * Quest flowchart (Outdated) * Quests spreadsheet in Excel format with expedition chart for quick reference (Outdated) * Quests spreadsheet (simplified version) (Outdated) * Kancolle quest visualization (Outdated) __FORCETOC__ Category:Quest Category:Items Category:Resources